to_kill_a_dragon_fanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Vol1/Chapter25/Two Down
}} |volumenum= |1|1}}|Vol|}} |chapternum= |1|2}}|Chapter|}} |chapternumao3=28968981 |chapternumwp=542330598 }} Summary Zeref distances himself from Natsu and continues to search the castle for the Book Of E.N.D. He had not expected to see his brother and he is frustrated at the pain he felt at once again not being remembered. Zeref spent years researching and experimenting to bring Natsu back to life, damning himself in the process. He was finally successful but Natsu was unresponsive. He would not talk, eat, or sleep. He took the boy to see Igneel and was relieved to see Natsu respond to the dragon. He quickly took him home, excited to start their new life together only to have Natsu return to his previous catatonic state. Zeref became angry and lost control of himself. He viciously attacked Natsu with the dark magics he had learned and finally received a response from Natsu. Natsu held his arms out and smiled at his brother waiting for Zeref to kill him. Zeref ran into the woods finally realizing that he had brought Natsu back for his own sake, never once considering what his brother would have wanted. He finds Igneel and they come to an agreement. Zeref returns home and tends to Natsu's wounds, dropping him off with the dragon the following day. He visited them a month later and he was overjoyed to see a smiling Natsu run out of Igneel's cave, that is until he realized that Natsu had no recollection of him. Zeref is able to follow the Book's magic signature to Mard Geer's throne room. He asks the demon to return the book to him but Mard Geer refuses. He has already set plans in motion to resurrect E.N.D and let him fulfill his purpose. Zeref informs him that there is no need for that, he has his own plans. Mard Geer once again refuses and Zeref feels the presence of a strong magical signature on the cube that he does not recognize. He grabs the book by force and returns Mard Geer to his own book which he then destroys with his , effectively killing the demon. He leaves the throne room determined to catch a glimpse of the new player before he leaves the cube. Lucy and Wendy make their way into the control room and try to make sense of the displays. has somehow been activated and the timer is counting down, they have 41 minutes to figure out how to stop it. The Demon Gate appears to confront them and the girls try to run away from the skeleton only to also run into . Lucy summons her celestial spirits and to fight the demons while she and Wendy run away. Carla tells them that she has seen where they have to go to deactivate Face as she grabs Wendy as she flies off with Happy following behind with Lucy. They fly through the castle trying to find an exit when they are once again confronted by Keyes. Gray engages Keyes in battle allowing the girls to escape. They have almost reached an window when Franmalth appears before them looking like a cross between Taurus and Aries. Happy and Lucy are caught by a wall of wool and Lucy tells Wendy that it will be up to her to stop Face and gives her some encouragement. Wendy and Carla leave the castle and fly towards Face. Natsu face Framalth again. He begins to ask questions about the everyone's whereabouts causing Happy to tease him about Gray. At the mention of the ice nmage he remembers the loss of his soul crystal and he begins to worry about what that will mean. Lucy is worried about Taurus and Aries. She is not sure how to help them escape their current situation. Franmalth takes advantage of her distraction to latch on to her, she begins to scream as she feels the pain from something being sucked out of her body. Happy flew to help her but the demon was ready for him and was able to catch him as well. Natsu tried to evade Franmalth but ran out of room to maneuver and was caught as well. Franmalth uses his curse power to begin absorbing their souls. Natsu screams in agony and hears Gray's matching screams. Franmalth informs them that he is absorbing their souls. Natsu panics as he realizes that Franmalth's spell is affecting Gray as well. He begins to use his will to fight off the absorption spell. He tells Franmalth that he can't have his soul as he has already given it to someone else. He implores Lucy and Happy to think about whatever is most important to them and hold on to it. Natsu thinks about Gray and their child and introducing them to Igneel and holds on to it with everything he has. Happy thinks about Carla and fish, while Lucy thinks about her friends at Fairy Tail and her spirits. She tries to release her spirits before her soul can be absorbed by forcing their gates closed. She begins with Taurus, Franmalth panics as his body begins to disappear and he releases Taurus from his collection of souls to protect himself. Lucy then closes Aries gate with the same result. She craftily calls a Force Closure on Natsu tricking Franmalth into releasing the Fire Dragon Slayer. Natsu goes on the offensive but Franmalth reminds him that his magic is useless against his curses. Natsu lifts a large stone block and hurls it at the demon gate who was powerless to evade it. Franmalth is defeated and loses all the souls he had absorbed. Natsu hears running footsteps coming closer and prepares to defend his friends even though he is physically exhausted. He recognizes Gray's scent and relaxes. They embrace in relief of finding the other safe and Gray whispers to Natsu that he loves him. Magic Used In This Chapter: Franmalth: * * Lucy: * Natsu: * Category:Vol1 Chapters